Secrets and Lies
by xShannonx11
Summary: Rose finds out that she's pregnant but refuses to tell anybody. Nobody knows but will the truth ever come out? Who will find out Rose's secret? Set after Frostbite, Mason never died. R&R - ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_Mason didn't die he just got hurt. But Rose still made her first kills._

**Chapter 1**

It was impossible. Why did all if the strange, unheard of things have to happen to me. I've been throwing up every morning and my already big appitie has almost doubled. So here I am sitting on my bathroom floor, too scared to flip over that little plastic stick which will tell my my future.

I realised that it didn't matter how long I waited for, the result would still be the same, whetjer I were to turn it over now or in 2 hours time. So I might as well get it over with now. Slowly my hand reached out towards the stock and turned it over, only for me to frop it to the floor. I couldn't believe what it had said, it was impossible, it couldn't he happening. But it was, I told myself.

I was pregnant.

This can't be happening to me, I told my self over and over again. No it wasn't true, just some stupid faulty test. I had the flu that was all, it'll pass soon enought.

With that I picked up the lying test and chucked it in the bin walking out the door towards my first class as if nothing had ever happend. As if my life hadn't just been totally turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Two months later_

When a small bump started to appear at my stomach, I knew that I had to admit to reality. The reality that I was 17, still in school and pregnant. However, just because I could admit it to myself didn't mean that I was ready to let anybody else know the truth. My bump wasn't very noticable, the only way you could see it was if you were looking for it.

It's not like anybody would be looking for a baby bumb on me but I wasn't going to take the chance. If this were to get out I would never be able to live it down, the bloodwhore rumours were bad enought. If newes of my pregnancy were to get out then those bloodwhore rumours about me would seem like nothing in comparison. That's why my usually tight fitting, skimpy clotes have become slightly baggier, not enought for someone to think that I'm hiding something but enough so that the bump isn't noticable.

I was on my way to morning practise with Dimitri, my favourite part of my day. Although the practises usually remained professional sometimes near the end he would lossen up a bit, and we'd have some stolen kiss in the gym but he always acred like nothing had happened afterwords. So here I was walking through the gym doors to find Dimitri standing there with his arms crossed over his chest staring down at me with his Guardian mask on.

"You're late again, Rose."

"Well maybe if practise wasn't so damn early I'd be on time for once"

" 10 laps, I'll run them with you"

I dropped my bag at the dorr and turned around heading towards the track. We ran in silence but as always it was a comfortable silence, I never felt the need to fill those silences with my sarcasm like I did with everyone else, Iwe were just comfortable in the silence. After our 8th lap I started to feel like I was about to throw up. I clutched my stomach slightly hoping that Dimitri wouldn't notice my slightly slower pace than before, but of course as always luck wasn't on my side. He turned his head around to look at me to see what was holding me up, noticing that I was clutching my stomacj.

"Rose, is something wrong?" He asked me corncern and worry for me filling his voice.

"I'm fine Comrade, just don't feel very well. Come on, let's finish the laps and go spar, I'll be fine."

Reluntanly he agreed and we kept running. When we finished we went back into the gym to spar. We seemed pretty evebly matched, we both managed to get in a few punches at each other and Dimitri managed to throw a punch which landed dangerously close to my somach. But I saw where he was aiming at just time and was able to swerve so that rather than hit my stomach his fisr collided with my hip sending me flying. He quickly took advantage that he was given and pinned me to the ground. Placing his fist over my heart and slammed down on my chest, leaning down to whisper in my ear,"dead"

We were both breathing heavily and leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately, bringing his hand around to the back of my neck to pull me even deeper into the kiss. His other hand ran down my side to the edge of my top as he slowly pulled it up running his hand over my stomach wheb he stopped suddenly. He pulled back slightly and pulled my top up more and stared at my stomack while I lay there frozen in shock. He finally looked away from my bump to look me in the eye.

" Y-your...pregnant?"


End file.
